WonderBat Keywords
by SaultNPeppah
Summary: My entry/entries for the WonderBat Keywords event. Each will be a one shot based on the specified word of the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my entry/entries for the WonderBatKeywords event. I decided to put them all into one story instead of doing different one shots. Too much time haha. **

**Day One: Balance.**

* * *

The dim light from the computer barely lights the space at the desk, allowing me to see what I'm doing only slightly, however I am too focused on the task at hand to care much about seeing anything around me. This is my solace, the one place I can feel safe, and the darkness that covers the cave blankets me and my work tonight as it has for the last decade. The computer beeps, reminding me that my downloaded file is now ready to view, however something else on the screen has caught my eye.

The blinking message in the corner teases me, and I try to fiddle with the broken batarang in my hands, trying to keep my mind on how to stop Penguin and his newest group of thugs; they have been terrorizing Gotham yet again, and the last time The Batman encountered them, they got away, and all I got was a knife wound to the side.

"Master Wayne," I hear from behind me. "It is not good for ones eyes to be left in the dark for this long." Alfred flips on a light, and I can't help but squint my eyes at the intrusion.

Alfred places a cup of coffee on the desk and crosses his arms, disappointed that I have been down here for the better part of a day. However, I can't stop my work. I need to get to the bottom of this. I need to stop Penguin.

"Thanks," I mutter quietly, glancing up at the man who has raised me since the age of eight, once my eyes adjust to the light he has forced into the cave. Alfred only sighs, knowing I will not acknowledge his comment about being in the dark; doesn't he know I do my best work in the dark.

"Mister Kent has called," Alfred says, placing his hand on the back of my chair. "Twice." I don't move, knowing what Alfred is going to say. It is the same thing he has said for the last three weeks, since the day I walked away from the League. Away from her. "He wants to know if he should still keep up this facade for you."

I stop fiddling with the broken batarang in my hand, letting the two pieces fall to the desk. I turn to Alfred and let a hand run over my face, before I let out a small sigh. Clark is the only one who knows the real reason I left the League. He is the only one, besides Alfred, keeping my secret. "Clark knows I'm done with the League," I respond.

Alfred shifts uncomfortably and he lets out a defeated sigh as I turn back to the computer screen. "And what should I tell Ms. Diana?" he asks.

My shoulders tense and my body freezes when I hear her name. Not a day goes by that I don't think of Diana. She was my best friend, and we had had the chance to be more, but as always, I had screwed it up. I had my reservations regarding Diana. I had pushed her away over and over again, trying to make her see that we were too different and things would never work. But Diana was persistent, constantly fighting me, and I had almost given in. That was, until I had seen her with him.

Andrew Harper was one of the many reporters who had been assigned to cover a press conference the League was hosting after the fallout of the Thanagarian invasion. He had taken a particular interest in Diana, introducing himself to her before everyone else, trying to charm her with his defense of the League. At first it had seemed like nothing, in fact it was welcomed by us all; the League definitely needed people in their field after one of our own had betrayed the world. However, the more he was around, the more I could see he was much better for Diana than I could ever be. She, however, did not see it that way. But I knew - I knew I would only destroy her. I knew I would hold her down, wouldn't let her live up to her full potential. The world needed Wonder Woman, so who was I to distract her. So, I took that choice away from her, leaving the League, and her, behind, knowing they would get along fine without me now that the new Watchtower was up and running, and they were starting to get new members to help with the workload. Gotham was where I was needed.

"Diana will drop it," I say, trying to convince myself more than Alfred. We both know how stubborn she is. She is not just going to go away without an answer as to why I left so suddenly. Hopefully by the time she decides to ignore my warnings to stay away, I'll have an answer that will satisfy her.

"Master Wayne," Alfred says. He knows he needs to talk me out of being foolish, tell me I'm being an idiot and that I need to go back to the League….back to where she is. But he also knows I won't listen.

"I have work to do, Alfred," I say, stopping the man from saying anything further.

Alfred lets out a sigh behind my back as I begin to type something on the computer, refusing to turn and see him. Without another word he walks away, letting the light shut off as he returns to the manor, leaving me alone in the dark once more.

When I know that Alfred is gone, and that I am truly alone, I lean back in the chair and let out another sigh. The blinking message that I had minimized still taunts me, beeping occasionally, begging for me to read it, however I won't succumb to that. I know who it's from, and I know what it's about. A silly message from her isn't going to change my mind, and the more I stay away from her, the less I'll hurt her.

There is a moment of silence and I sit and type on the computer, wondering if I made the right decision. My thoughts, however, are interrupted when my phone begins to ring. My eyes glance towards the screen that is displaying her name and I shake my head as I let out a small chuckle. She really doesn't know when to quit.

I let the phone continue to ring, deciding to let it go unanswered instead of sending her straight to voicemail. It rings a few more times before silence fills the room once more. The computer beeps once more and I know there is no way I can continue to ignore the message sitting in the corner of the screen. Without another thought I open the message Diana has sent, my lips turning into a smirk as I see the multitude of messages she has sent me within the last three weeks. They start off fairly nice, with Diana offering to be there should I need to vent about anything. She's worried about me, and although I enjoy the sentiment, she needs to forget about me. It's better that way. The last message, however, is completely different, as she has used all capital letters and about a dozen exclamation points, threatening to barge into the cave if I don't return her messages.

The lights come back on and I quickly shut my eyes, before my hand covers my face and I let out a groan. "Alfred," I say through gritted teeth, rubbing the eyes that have been pierced by the bright light, "Just tell Diana I'm busy."

"Tell her yourself."

My eyes flash open and I try to hide the shock when I hear her voice, but I know it's too late. "Diana," I say, clearing my throat, trying to rid myself of the shock of seeing her standing in the cave. When I had quit the League, I had disabled the transporter's access to the cave, not wanting either Diana or Clark to show up unexpectedly to try to talk me out of my decision. I had given Alfred clear instructions that he was not to let Diana come into the manor, and knowing how much Diana respected Alfred, she wouldn't force her way, and with as busy as the League had been, I knew a visit from the Amazon at Wayne Enterprises was most likely not going to happen. I suspect Alfred didn't listen and has something to do with the woman standing at the end of the cave. "What are you doing here?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing as I watch the Amazon walk towards me.

Her eyes are narrowed and she crosses her arms over her chest, before she glances up to let her eyes meet mine. "How dare you," she whispers. Her nostrils flare and she bites her bottom lip.

She makes her way to me, stopping only when her face is a few inches from mine. I can see her cheeks are red; she's angry and I know I am the reason for her anger. "How dare you," she repeats, and I know, based on the narrowing of her eyes, she is getting angrier by the second.

Nothing I can say will make this moment any less tense. I, however, try anyway. "Gotham needs me more than the League," I say, reciting the explanation I had rehearsed time and time again. Diana takes a deep breath and shakes her head. She doesn't believe me, and I don't blame her. I wouldn't believe the lie I just spat out either.

"You just left," she says as she leans against my desk. Her hands clench into fists and I can tell she's trying her hardest not to lose her temper. "You told Clark you were leaving, and just left. Why couldn't you tell me?"

She continues to stare at me, her blue eyes piercing through me, and I struggle to maintain eye contact. "I didn't think it was necessary for me to tell you my decisions," I say. I watch as her head tilts and her mouth opens, shocked by my statement.

"Why are you so content with pushing me out of your life?" she asks.

I only shrug my shoulders and turn back to the computer, hoping if she sees me working she'll get the hint and leave me alone. "You don't need me," I respond, as I begin to type on the keyboard.

Diana hears my answer, but it doesn't satisfy her. She stands and grabs the back of my chair, yanking me away from the computer and turning my chair so that I am once again face to face with her. Her eyes stare into mine, and I can finally see the hurt that lies there; the hurt that I have caused. "But I do," she confesses. She closes her eyes and lets her head fall with a sigh. "Bruce, you're my best friend. You're the one I can confide in. You were there for me when Shayera betrayed us all and I just can't imagine what would possess you to think I didn't deserve some kind of goodbye." She lifts her head and lets out another sigh, wondering if this sudden confession will get her anywhere.

I stare at Diana and take a deep breath. Anger was expected, but her sudden confession was not. Didn't Diana know who I was? I was damaged. I was dark and brooding and she was none of that. She was beautiful, and pure, and what the world needed in its time of need. "You don't need me," I repeat, letting my eyes lock with hers as I try to let my words convey the hidden meaning. Diana has never needed anyone, nor will she need anyone in the future. She is an independent woman, far stronger physically and mentally, than anyone I have ever known. Her beauty is only sharpened by her will to fight for those in need, and the intelligence she possesses makes me know she will be smart enough to understand the hidden message I have given.

Diana nods slightly, understanding what I am trying to say. She stands from her spot on the desk and looks over her shoulder, debating what is the best way to leave me to my misery. I suspect that she knows where I stand, she can live her life without having to worry about me. She has Clark, as well as the rest of the League. She can find someone who is much more optimistic and lively like her.

Without a word, Diana sits on my lap and places her hands on my face. My heart stops as I stare into the eyes of the woman sitting on me, staring at me, waiting for a reason to stop. In my shock I am not able to give her one, and she slams her lips on mine.

Her lips are just as I remembered: soft, and plumb, and oh so inviting. She curls one hand into my hair, letting her fingers dig into my scalp, begging for a reaction, but I am too focused on the feeling of her lips on mine to give her one.

Just as quickly as she has kissed me, she is pulling away. Her teeth gently gnaw on her bottom lip as she stares at me nervously, wondering if what she has done will ruin any chance I will reconcile and come back to the League - back to her. She moves to get up from my lap, and I nearly let her when I can hear a nagging voice come from the back of my inner thoughts. It tells me I'm an idiot for lying to her, and an even bigger idiot if I let her leave, and for once in my life I allow myself the littlest bit of happiness.

I quickly wrap an arm around Diana's waist, keeping her in my lap, before a gloved hand comes out and cups her cheek. I pull her in for another kiss and when our lips connect I can't help but give her a small smile. I suddenly realize there is no way I would be able to stay away from Diana for very long. What she has said is true, I am her best friend, but she is mine as well. Granted, there is Clark who I love like a brother, and Alfred who has been like a father to me, but with Diana, I love her like I've never loved anyone before. She is the most caring, most compassionate person I know, and she always makes the world a bit brighter, even during the gloomiest nights in Gotham.

Diana pulls her lips from mine, content with her results, before she lays her head on my shoulder. She knows the task is only partially complete, as she'll still try to convince me to rejoin the League, before she goes on about us being more than friends. This time, however, I welcome the impending conversation. With Diana, it doesn't seem so frightening and intimidating.

We are different, but I suppose that is what makes this work so well. She calms me when I need it. I bring her back to reality when she has lost sight of it. We work, and no matter how much I try to tell myself we're too different, we're from different worlds, I know it is a futile mission. She is my other half - my better half- and there is no way she is going to let me go now. Maybe her, and this balancing act we find ourselves a part of, was what I needed all along.

* * *

**Let me know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...this one was hard to write for me. If any of you haven't read JLA #90, there is a scene (when Diana is seeing all the potential futures with Bruce) where the two of them are talking about kids. That panel hits home with me in more ways than one. Anyway, here's Day 2: Adoration.**

* * *

My hands clench into fists for what seems like the hundredth time as I make my way into the elevator, grateful there is no one inside that I have to pretend to converse with as I make my way up to the fifth floor. This morning had been hell, having had to deal with an emergency at the museum, before rushing home to change for an important appointment. It had been something that had been planned for weeks, so I was unable to reschedule, and with mine and Bruce's schedules, barely having time to see each other these last few months, I wasn't going to miss out on any more time with him. So, I had pleaded with Victor to let me use the boom tube he and Bruce had been working on, promising not to tell Bruce that I had opted to be a test dummy for an extraterrestrial device. It had worked, with fairly little side effects, all of which had essentially disappeared by the time I had walked up to Wayne Enterprises' front door.

The elevator door closes and I take a deep breath; it feels like the first breath I have taken since receiving the results this morning. I continue the ride in silence, fiddling with the phone in my hand, debating whether or not I should call Bruce, or abandon this whole thing entirely. In my haste to get to Gotham, I had forgotten to message him, asking if he had any meetings; I would hate to interrupt him at work.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open, and without even thinking, I step out of the large metal box and into the open area. Behind me is a hallway that leads to numerous conference rooms. Ahead of me is a small bathroom, as well as the hallway that'll lead to Bruce's office. I quickly head to his office, hoping by some miracle he is still inside and I am not disturbing any of the important business meetings he had scheduled this week.

When I arrive at Bruce's office, I notice his secretary is not sitting at his desk, and I raise an eyebrow. Jerry is so passionate about his job, I doubt he ever goes home, so it is very rare to not see the man sitting there, ready to greet anyone who walks by. Shrugging off my suspicion, I turn to face the door to Bruce's office and gently tap on the piece of wood.

"Come in," I hear Bruce call from the other side, and I quickly grab the door handle and open the door, relief washing over me when I notice Bruce is sitting at his desk messing with his phone. His eyes glance up towards the door and he notices me standing in his office, his lips curling into a smile as he stands from his seat. "Diana," he says, making his way to where I stand. "I thought you weren't coming in until tonight."

Bruce throws his arm around me and gently squeezes my body, letting out a small sigh of relief now that he knows I am safe in his arms. "I was able to catch an earlier...uh, flight," I say, watching as Bruce nods, unphased by my hesitation. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I ask.

Bruce shakes his head. "No, I'm actually free for the rest of the afternoon," he answers. "I can leave once Jerry comes back with a file for me."

I nod, looking up into his dark eyes, before I properly greet him with a kiss. His hand falls to the back of my head, his fingers curling into the bottom of my ponytail as the other wraps around my waist and he pulls my body flush against his. I rest my hands on his chest, grabbing him by the tie, holding on to him as he attempts to deepen the kiss.

All attempts, however, are put on hold when we hear someone clear their throat and knock on the opened door. I pull away from Bruce and turn to glance at Jerry, who is grinning from ear to ear, the file Bruce had requested clutched in his hands. "Jerry," I say with a smile, greeting the man I have come to know over the year Bruce and I have been publicly dating.

"Hola, Ms. Prince," he says. His Spanish accent was what had originally intrigued me when I had met him, and over the last few months I have learned of his family and their history. He is a complex character, but he is a hard worker who loves his wife and little girl.

"Here's that file you needed, Mr. Wayne," Jerry says, handing Bruce the file in his hand, before he turns to give me a wink.

"Thank you, Jerry," Bruce says, placing the file on his desk. He lets one hand linger on my hip, letting me know we are not done greeting each other, as he stares at his secretary with a grin. "I think Diana and I are going to head out for the night," Bruce says. "Take the rest of the day off."

Jerry nods and gives Bruce a wide smile. His wife, Michelle, just had their first child a few months prior, and he was always willing to give his wife a well deserved nap during the afternoon. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne," he says. He turns to me, his smile widening, and tilts his head. "So, Ms. Diana," he begins, "When are you going to make Mr. Wayne an honest man?"

Bruce clears his throat and I chuckle, knowing it is an act on his part. "That'll be all, Jerry," Bruce says, squinting his eyes at his secretary. Jerry only chuckles and backs out of the office, his hands raised in surrender as he closes the door behind him.

Once we are left alone I place another kiss on Bruce's lips, silencing him from saying what I know is on the tip of his tongue. "It's in my pocket," I say, chuckling as I feel Bruce's hand fall into my back pocket before he pulls out the stunning engagement ring he gave me last month. "Robbery at the museum," I say, answering his unasked question. I watch as he nods, knowing full well I don't wear the ring while on missions, before he slips it back onto my finger.

"There," he says, grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. "Now, let's go."

* * *

The relaxing summer breeze blows across my face, whipping the loose strands of hair that has fallen out of my ponytail over my nose. I gently pull the rebellious strands behind my ear, content on ignoring them while I continue to indulge in the breeze that accompanies the sunset.

When Bruce and I had left his office, we headed straight to the manor, both knowing it had been far too long since the last time we had indulged in the pleasures of one another. It had been much needed and although we had spent the better part of two hours in his room, it had seemed like it wasn't nearly enough.

"This view is spectacular," I hear from behind, and I can't help but blush at Bruce's compliment.

I turn to face him, offering him a smile. He walks towards me, his hands occupied by the two wine glasses. He offers me a wide smile, before he hands me the glass in his left hand, watching as I graciously accept it. "Thank you," I say, stealing a sip of the red colored liquid. I take a deep breath as the alcohol dances delicately on my tongue, washing the stress from the day away.

Bruce places his hand on my back and pulls me closer and on instinct I rest my head on his chest, breathing deeply as I close my eyes. "Are you going to tell me the real reason you're here so early?" he asks, taking a sip from his own glass of wine. He places a kiss on the top of my head and I can't help but snuggle into his chest harder.

I've never been one to snuggle, cuddle, or any other word used to describe what Bruce and I are doing at the moment. And anyone who knows Bruce, knows he isn't much of an affectionate man, at least not out in public. However, with Bruce, this feels right. In the century I've been on Man's World, I haven't had the comfort I've found with Bruce, with anyone else. I don't know if it's because I know his secret, or he knows mine, but I know I love this man with everything I have.

I take another sip of wine and let out a sigh, knowing I was going to have to tell Bruce of the conversation I had earlier. "I went to the doctor," I confess, pulling away from Bruce's chest to look him in the eye. He notices the look I give him, knowing I want to say what has been on my mind, and raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize you were sick," he says teasingly. In the two years I have known him, he has never known me to be sick. In fact, since I've been on Man's World, I don't recall ever needing to visit a doctor for a need other than to keep up appearances.

"Not that doctor," I reply, raising an eyebrow, challenging him to give me another snarky remark. He takes another sip from his glass before he looks out towards the falling sun that has begun to cast an orange glow on the horizon. "I went to see a fertility specialist."

Bruce turns his attention back to me, places his glass on one of the balcony's pillars, and grabs my shoulder. "Diana," he begins. He grabs the glass from my hand and lets it join his own, before he looks me in the eye.

This is something we have wanted, something we have discussed multiple nights when neither of us could sleep, too caught up in the throws of passion to succumb to the rest we both know we needed. Having grown up on Themyscira as the only child, I never knew what it was like to be around children. But coming to Man's World has let me see the beauty and innocence children possess. Their quest for wonder, their compassion, their love for everything and everyone….I would love to have the pleasure of being someone's mother. For the last century I had nearly given up on that dream, knowing anyone I found in Man's World would never know the secret side of me that I had tried to keep hidden, and if they didn't truly know me, could I really mother a child with them? It seemed like a lie I was trying to force. But with Bruce, it was different.

Not to mention Bruce. He had mentioned his previous attempts at parenting, with Dick and Jason, but he had never considered having kids of his own. That is, until we sat and talked about the possibility of having a family.

"You didn't have to do that," Bruce finally says. He watches as I bite my bottom lip nervously.

I give him a small shrug and let out a sigh. "I know," I answer, grabbing his hand and lacing my fingers with his. "I just wanted to know."

Bruce nods. He pulls our conjoined hands up to his lips and places a kiss on the back of mine, before he raises an eyebrow. "Well, what did they say?"

I take another deep breath and shrug, trying to show Bruce it's not affecting me. We both know it's a lie. "They said my ovaries are like that of someone three times my age."

Bruce lets a chuckle escape his lips. "Well, you are a bit older than you look," he jokes. I, however, do not find humor in his antics and remain stoic. "Sorry," he says, "Go on."

"They," I begin, suddenly finding it difficult to find the right words to tell Bruce the truth. How will he respond to knowing I will never be able to have children…._we_ will never be able to have children. "They said it would be impossible for me to have kids," I confess, dropping my head as I deliver the bad news.

Bruce remains quiet for a moment, silently processing the information I have given him. I know what he is going to say, but I need to know what he truly thinks before he gives me his usual words of affirmation. He gently cups my cheek and places a kiss on my lips, letting me know he is still going to be here for me, despite this setback in whatever future the two of us have. "Diana," he says, pulling back from me. "Your father is Zeus," he whispers, right before he raises an eyebrow. He is still uncertain of his belief in the gods, and I don't blame him. Man has known many gods but in today's times, their faith is fading. However, I should be all the proof he needs. "It's not entirely impossible for this to happen."

"But what if it doesn't happen," I counter, turning my gaze from Bruce. Ever since the two of us had this conversation a few weeks ago, I can't imagine wanting anything more than a family. I used to pride myself on never needing anyone to feel accomplished, complete, and although I know some would consider it a distraction from my work, I can't help myself. "What if this is my punishment? For leaving the island. For being a product of Zeus' betrayal?"

Bruce stops my rambling with a kiss to the lips. He lingers for a bit, gently caressing the nape of my neck, letting his fingers gently curl in the hair that has come loose throughout the day. I instantly melt into his hand, letting my eyes close as I enjoy the moment. Gods, this man has always been able to make me unable to think coherently, and although that used to infuriate me to no end, I can't help but smirk at the knowledge I do the same to him. "You shouldn't be punished for leaving the island. It was your destiny," he says, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Although, punishing the child conceived from your husband's infidelity does sound like something Hera would do."

I glance up at Bruce, letting our eyes meet, smiling when I notice the smirk Bruce is giving me. "Stop," I say with a chuckle, gently nudging him with my shoulder.

Bruce raises his hands and takes a step back. "I'm joking," he says, trying to contain the giggle that threatens to sneak past his lips. He watches as I nod, before he takes a step towards me, wrapping his arms around me. He places a kiss on the tip of my nose and I can't help but feel like a love struck teenager.

"So you're not disappointed?" I ask, suddenly feeling as though Bruce hasn't truly spoken his feelings on what I have told him. He had always made it seem as if kids weren't in his plan, however when we would talk about a potential family, the look he got in his eyes spoke volumes more than his lips ever did.

Bruce shakes his head, letting out a small sigh, before he lets his cheek rest on the top of my head. "No," he says. "Not in you - never in you." He lets his thumb gently caress the top of my clothed shoulder as he lets out another sigh. "I do know Alfred would have loved to hear the little pitter patter of feet in the manor. He would have stood there with that smug smile on his face as he watched you and I try to change a diaper."

I begin to laugh at the thought. Bruce and I have fought both separately, and side by side, but nothing would compare to the disaster of Bruce having to change an infant's diaper. "That would've been a sight," I say with another chuckle, snuggling back into Bruce's chest.

"Besides," Bruce says, pulling away once more. He gently grabs both the wine glasses from their previous resting spot, carefully handing me mine, before he gently takes a sip from his own. He lets the wine dance on his tongue, letting the flavor seep into both his tastebuds and his memory, before he raises his eyebrow a bit. "We could always adopt," he suggests.

"This is true," I respond, letting my lips continue to curl into a smile. "There are plenty of children here in Gotham that need a loving home." I watch as Bruce nods in agreement and takes another sip of his wine. He turns to stare out over the last bit of sunset that is visible from his balcony. His hand reaches for mine and he laces my fingers within his own.

"I love you, Diana," he says after a moment. "I love you so much, and I know when that time comes, we'll know exactly what to do. You not being able to have kids will not change how I feel about you."

I take a sip of my wine, nodding my head as I listen to Bruce. This man loves me with everything he has, and I know I feel the exact same way. He is my best friend, my partner, the one person who knows me better than I know myself. I am just glad to know I have found someone who adores me more than anything- it makes the sting of not being able to give him a piece of the both of us, easier to bare.

"Until then," Bruce says, pulling me from my thoughts, "I'm sure Barry will keep us busy with his shenanigans." He joins me as I begin to laugh, watching as I finish off the glass of wine in my hand, before I hand him the empty glass. Bruce finishes off his wine, flashing me a wink, before he walks back into his room. I can hear him as he rummages around the bedroom, and I know it's only a matter of time before Alfred comes up to let us know dinner is ready.

Letting out a content sigh, I turn to watch the sunset as it disappears behind the horizon. A smile graces my lips as I think about how truly lucky I am to have the boys. Barry, Arthur, Victor, Clark, and Bruce. They are all my family and even if Bruce and I never have children, I know we've influenced dozens of children not only in Gotham, but all over the world. For that I am truly grateful.


End file.
